


Family Bonds

by COOL1nate



Series: Out of Context Shifty & Memphis [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Fighting, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: "We are family, and we will not be defeated!"





	Family Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragoraWThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DragoraWThunder).



> I did not create these characters nor do I own them. The only one I created, and still regret to this day, is the "darkness."

Violent wind, a sky of blood, eerie howls in the distance... what even is this place? Who created it, and for what purpose? Is this a nightmare realm, ancient burial grounds, the memory of a warzone, or is it simply just an unknown valley? Either way, looking at the current situation, one thing is for sure; someone's blood is going to be spilled.

A female yellow dragon with red markings and black hair, a female grey wolf with green in a few places, a male gamer with white hair and a mask with a smile, and some male kid that looks human but has furry bunny ears are all fighting a dark being. This being is engulfed in shadow. It's impossible to make out who they are, or what they use to be. Either way, everyone is fighting it. The dragon is soaring in the air, swooping down every so often to catch its attention. The gamer is taking several shots at the darkness, but not a single bullet seems to be doing anything. The kid with the hoodie is behind him as if the gamer is protecting him. And the wolf is quickly moving around slashing at several dark tentacles that the being is firing out at them.

The Dragon swoops down and spits out some fire. The darkness, in response, creates a dark shield and blocks the attack. Afterward, they fire several dark tentacles towards the gamer and the kid. The two quickly roll out of the way and the gamer shoots the tentacles, making them disappear instantly. The dark being fires more dark tentacles. He tries to fire at them but all he gets is a clicking noise from his gun. Before the tentacles can hit them, however, the Wolf quickly slashes at the tentacles making them disappear.

"Thanks, Memphis," The kid says.

"No problem, Bun," she says with a wink.

"Dragora, look out," the gamer shouts to the dragon.

Dragora looks down and sees several tentacles flying her direction. She quickly flaps her wings, stopping in mid-air, making the tentacles fly past her. She then claws and bites them, making them disappear. The dark figure readies to fire more tentacles at her, but a slash in the back prevents him from doing so. They quickly turn to see Memphis, eyes full of rage, attacking them. They attack back by whipping several tentacles at her. Dragora quickly flies down to help. She grabs every tentacle with her teeth, detaching them from the figures control. She then gulps them all down in one swallow, her belly slightly increasing in size from doing so.

"That was tasty," she silently says to herself.

In the time Dragora and Memphis were fighting the darkness, the gamer managed to reload his gun. He fires several shots at the darkness, all of which just seem to be getting absorbed by it.

"I don't think it's working, Acrius," Dragora says, landing next to him.

"As if I couldn't fucking tell," He says back, slightly annoyed.

"How are we suppose to beat it then," the kid asks.

The three look to the figure. Memphis is still up close and personal, swinging her claws at the creature. The darkness then swings a tentacle at her feet, tripping her. He then picks her up by her feet. Memphis wiggles as much as she can to get out, but to no avail. To save her, Dragora flies towards them. In response, the darkness tosses Memphis at her. With almost no time to react, Memphis and Dragora collide into each other and are sent flying away.

"Memphis," The kid shouts as he tries to rush over to them.

"Shifty, no," Acrius shouts, trying to stop him. But it's too late. The dark figure launches several tentacles at Shifty. "Shit," Acrius says, quickly aiming his gun and firing at the tentacles, who, in turn, turn their attention towards him. He hits several, but he quickly runs out of ammo again. He quickly tries to reload his gun but a tentacle knocks his weapon out of his hand and then wraps itself around him. Several others start flying towards him as well.

"No," Dragora shouts as she quickly flaps her wings and starts flying as fast as she can towards Acrius. She holds her front feet forward to grab Acrius while simultaneously opening her mouth to bite the tentacle to release him. She manages to get to him and release him just in time, but one of the tentacles graze her wing, causing her to scream in pain and tumble along the ground with Acrius. The darkness then turns his attention back to the kid, firing several tentacles his direction. Memphis, in response, quickly steps in to save Shifty. She doesn't last long though for a tentacle grazes one of her legs, causing her to kneel down in pain. Several tentacles then grab her and lifter in the air. Shifty, overwhelmed with shock, can't find the power to utter even a single word. The dark being, seeing Shifty is frozen, launches several tentacles at his parents to quickly finish them off while they're still down. Acrius and Dragora, seeing the tentacles coming their way and not being able to do a thing about it, hug each other deeply and prepare for the worst.

"STOP," Shifty shouts, making the dark tentacles stop just before they can touch Dragora and Acrius. Everyone's attention turns to the now crying child "Stop this, please! Just take me already, if that's what you want! Don't harm them! They've done nothing wrong!"

"So someone finally decides to cooperate," the dark figure says in a way that makes it sound as if their voice was being played backward on a soundboard. They slowly move closer to Shifty. "Don't cry," they say, having one of their tentacles gently wipe a tear from his cheek.

"You stay away from him," Dragora shouts, but the darkness pays no respect.

"Gamers... Furries... What kind of "peaceful" future could these two opposites possibly have with each other? The only thing these two races are good at is war, and I'm sure you and I both know that will never change." Shifty tries not to look at the figure, instead, turning his head to the floor, the whole while trying not to show fear. "You were a mistake, and you know it. My original self knows it. So why don't you just accept it already?"

"Shifty," Memphis shouts, "don't listen to this Fucker! You know he's damn lying! You're an amazing individual! Don't have anyone-" The dark figure cover's Memphis' mouth so she can no longer speak.

"If you're against gamers and furries being together, then why don't you just kill me and Dragora then," Acrius shouts.

"I oughta kill all of you," the dark figure says. "Well, this one could be of use to me," they say, jiggling Memphis around.

"Please, leave Memphis and my parents alone! Just do whatever you want with me!"

"Shifty, as your mother, I will not allow this."

"But would you rather you watch them die," the darkness jokes.

"Shifty, that shit head is just trying to scare you," Acrius shouts. "Don't listen to it!"

Shifty now has his eyes shut tight and his teeth firmly gritted together. A stream of tears can be seen on his cheeks. His mind races, unsure of what to do. The darkness, not waiting for any other responses, transforms one of its tentacles into a giant sword.

"Say goodnight," they say as they lift their sword into the air.

"Shifty," Dragora and Acrius say together.

"Stop," a heavenly voice instantly shouts. The sound makes the dark figure instantly retract all of his tentacles.

"About time you joined us," the darkness responds.

"Dark, bring them all back here to the real world this instant!"

"You know I wouldn't do that, no matter how many times you nag me."

"I can't allow you to harm any of them. I won't allow you to harm any of them!"

"If you truly don't want them to die, why don't you enter this realm and do something about it then?"

A long pause ensues. Not a single noise can be heard, say the wind. The silence seems to go on for almost a full minute, until, eventually, a loud boom rings through the sky. Another similar sounding boom can be heard a short while after. The dark figure starts laughing maniacally.

"You're actually trying? Are you seriously that desperate?" The booming noise continues. "You know what will happen if you do manage to break in here, right? With the barrier blocking both of our personal worlds broken, there's no telling what chaos will ensue." The booming continues still. "Are you seriously that desperate that you're willing to put every single universe you've created at risk?"

"I honestly could care less what happens anymore! I will not watch you destroy this family! They mean too much to me and everyone else in this fandom to be separated!"

"You're defending them for a completely useless reason, you know. You won't get her back, no matter how hard you try."

"That's in the past, I can't change it, and I won't have you change their lives to be the same! Their lives are too precious to experience something like that!"

At that moment, another louder boom rang through the sky and a huge crack appeared in the sky, some bright light just barely sneaking out between the cracks. Everyone's attention was instantly hooked by the event.

"No! Impossible," The dark figure said in disbelief. A final boom erupted and the crack in the sky finally burst open allowing for a large beam of light to come shooting out. Some figure, who was unidentifiable due to the bright light, was leading the light straight towards the darkness. "NO," the darkness shouted before firing several dark tentacles towards the light figure. The light, in response, fired its own light lasers at the darkness. When the beams collided, they destroyed each other. The darkness, knowing it couldn't stop the light in time, quickly recreated its dark sword and aimed it back at Shifty.

"This ends now," both the darkness and the light said in unison. The light pierced through the darkness at the exact moment the darkness thrust its sword into Shifty.

* * * * *

Shifty sat up from his bed, sweat covering his entire body. His heart was beating quickly causing him to breathe heavily. He checked his chest: no stab wound or blood. He then started checking other parts of his body too. They all felt fine. He let out a deep breath of relief. To him, it felt so real. It would surely take quite some time for this to leave his mind. A knock was heard on his door followed by it being opened slightly.

"Shifty, are you alright," Dragora asks.

"Uh, yeah, mom. Come in," Shifty responds. Dragora opens the door fully and enters her son's room.

"I just thought I heard you breathing heavily."

"Yeah, I kind of had a bad dream, is all."

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry to hear that," Dragora sais sitting on Shifty's bedside. "Can I bring you anything to help cheer you up?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I believe you," Dragora says standing up. "But if you do need anything, please let me know."

"Alright, mom, I will."

"Anyways, would you mind going to the beach today?"

"The beach?"

"Yeah. Acrius and I decided we should spend some family time together."

"Uh, sure. I don't mind."

Dragora smiles. "I'm happy to hear it. We're leaving in three hours, so be ready by then, okay?"

Shifty looks at his clock which currently reads 8:52. "Alright, I will."

Receiving his answer, Dragora exits the room, closing the door behind her. Shifty gets up from his bed and grabs his red hoodie, putting it on. He then looks out his window. The sun is brightly shining with barely any clouds in the sky. Perfect beach weather. Maybe a calm day at the beach will make Shifty forget the dream he had, that is if that truly was a dream.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow all of these amazing individuals on Tik Tok: 
> 
> @dragorawthunder  
> @acrius  
> @shiftyisspiffy  
> @memphisowo


End file.
